goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Kimble
Overview Alex Kimble is a good user which makes grounded videos (most videos are students getting in dead meat). however, it is unknown how that strangers to other users comment on his videos.... Gender: Male Voice: Mic recording voice, Paul (For other users) Date of Birth: December 25, 1998 (He's born on Christmas 1998! Did this probably make him all that powerful?) Age: 15 Likes: Grounding videos, Dead meat videos, Total Drama, Spongebob, Minecraft, Transformers, Mario, GoAnimate, Super Slyder, Angry Birds, My Little Pony, Pokemon, etc. Dislikes: Baby shows, Gets grounded, Gets terminated, Barney, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bob The Builder, Rastamouse, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, CloneDVD, AnyDVD, Dora the Explorer, etc. Friends: Good Users such as Slim Wario, Optimus500050, The Leilah Delattre, mrlegofan10, Nemo333m, etc. Enemies: Bad Users such as Memy9909, Warren Cook, Calum1998, GrandChase RealCook, etc. Trivia ~Alex Kimble created the 2nd longest Behavior Card Day Video so far, title "Shockwave Gets in Dead Meat" and it's a whopping 17 minute and 25 second long video with 62 types of behavior cards! Warren Gets Sent To The Underwold out beat his video by 12 cards and by 5 minutes and 12 Seconds. It's here: http://goanimate.com/videos/0F_AbkogboV4 He was popular for making the 2nd longest behavior card day video and making so many dead meat videos Gallery Screenshot (32).png|Working on a school. Screenshot (33).png|Getting a 'Vocal Cord' surgery Pics of his worst enemies Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 9.00.58 AM.png|He saw Barney try to make a YouTube account Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 8.47.29 AM.png|He saw Rastamouse get expelled Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 8.39.35 PM.png|He saw bear just standing there and creeping out kids Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 8.21.34 PM.png|He saw Bob The Builder about to destroy the school's american flag Image94.jpg|He saw Caillou about to cause mischief Image.jpg|He saw CloneDVD and AnyDVD misbehaving dinner Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 5.18.53 PM.png|He saw Dora get suspended for 5 days from the school he works in by getting a black card Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 2.55.36 PM.png|He saw Mike the Knight Cowering in fear due to getting grounded Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 2.57.14 PM.png|He saw Tree Fu Tom misbehaving dinner like CloneDVD and AnyDVD did Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 3.00.51 PM.png|He saw Shockwave get suspended for 5 days by getting a Black card like Dora did Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 2.42.14 PM.png|He saw Postman Pat getting in dead meat and expelled forever by getting a Red Card Screen Shot 2014-07-12 at 11.24.53 AM.png|He saw Hip Hop Harry get detention until the next behavior card day he appeared in by getting a gray card He.jpg|He saw Little Bill about to beat someone up WinniethePooh.jpg|He saw Winnie the Pooh about to sprout tears for no reason Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 8.11.19 PM.png|He saw the Wonderpets (Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming) get detention for 10 hours by getting Darkest Gray cards Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 6.43.31 PM.png|He saw Courtney get 1 hour of detention by getting a yellow card Category:Good Users Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Grounded Video Creators Category:Grounded Video Fans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:My little pony fans Category:Bronies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:1998 Births Category:Awesome Users Category:Behavior card day video makers Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Epic Users Category:Teenage users Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Users with Bluetooths Category:Male Users Category:People who aren't scary Category:Warriors Category:People who aren't creepy Category:Popular People Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Cool Users Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Childhood baby show destroyers Category:Cool People Category:Epic People Category:The Best Users Category:User who make grounded videos out of real characters Category:Users with ultimate weaponry Category:Kings